Oh, It Is Love
by PanicAttack757
Summary: 7th year ended and lily and james are seperated. james sends lily a series of poems. song fic to a song by Hellogoodbye. kind of fluffy. please r&r! sorry, i suck at these summary thingys.


A/N: Well, I just got this new CD today, and I was listening to it, and I heard one of the songs, and thought 'OMG! I should make a song fic with this song' so I am. The parts that are the song are in the letters. I hope you like it. Please Review!

Disclaimer- The song belongs to 'Hellogoodbye' and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_Oh, it is Love_

Lily sat on the Hogwarts Express next to her boyfriend, James Potter. Lily used to hate James, because he would ask her out constantly, but now that she had _finally _gotten together with him, she wished they had had more time.

They had just completed there seventh and final year at school, and everyone was sad. When would they see each other again? Friends would keep in touch, but they wouldn't see each other that often.

James and Lily were sitting by themselves in a compartment, spending the last half hour of the ride together.

"When will I get to see you again, James?" Lily asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

James sat there holding his girlfriend in his arms. "Soon, don't worry, Lills." He said.

"Promise you'll write a lot," she said.

"Of course," he replied.

When they got off of the train, Lily said her final goodbyes to her friends. Even though she was an adult now, Lily wanted to spend part of the summer with her family, seeing as she rarely got to see them.

"Bye, Lily," James said. "I love you."

"I love you too, James," Lily said. He kissed her one last time, and then they went their separate ways.

--------------------

Lily was in her room, unpacking her things. She pulled out one of her shirts, and as she did this, a little scrap of parchment fell out. She picked it up off the floor, and automatically recognized James' handwriting. The note said:

_Dear Lily,_

_Oh, it is love,_

_From the first time I set my eyes upon yours,_

_Thinking Oh, is it love?_

_Love,_

_James_

Lily smiled. It was one those little things that James did to make her feel special, and she loved him for it. For the next hour, Lily laid on her bed, reading the note over and over again.

--------------------

Lily held that note in her hand for the rest of the day, not ever putting it down. That night she was having trouble falling asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about when she would be able to see her friends, and James, again.

At about 11:00, she heard a tapping at her window. She smiled when she saw who was there. She got up and opened the window, letting James' owl into her room. She petted the owl's head, and gave it some water before it flew back out the window.

Lily sat down on her bed and opened the letter. This one was a little longer than the last.

_Dear Lily,_

_Oh dear,_

_It's been hardly a moment,_

_And you are already missed._

_There is still a bit of your skin_

_That I'm yet to have kissed._

_Oh say please do not go,_

_When you know, you know that I must._

_Oh say I love you so,_

_But, you know, you know you can trust._

_We'll be holding hands once again._

_All our broken plans I will mend._

_I will hold you tight so you know,_

_It is love, form the first_

_Time pressed my hand to yours._

_Thinking oh, is it love?_

_Love,_

_James_

Lily smiled, and pressed the letter to her chest. Within a few minutes, she was asleep, in the same position.

--------------------

Lily carried the letters that James had given her everywhere she went. It had been three days sense she had gotten home. She was sitting in her living room, watching TV when the next one came. She turned off the TV to read James' newest letter.

_Lily,_

_Dear, it's been hardly three days,_

_I'm longing to feel your embrace._

_There are several days_

_Until I can see your sweet face._

_Oh say wouldn't you like to be_

_Older and married with me?_

_Oh say wouldn't it be nice to know_

_Right now that we will be?_

_Someday, holding hands in the end._

_All our broken plans will have been._

_I will kiss you soft so you know,_

_It is love, from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours._

_Thinking oh, is it love?_

_Love always,_

_James_

Even though they wouldn't be able to see each other, Lily knew that he loved her, and would try to see her as soon as possible. All of the things that he was saying in these poems were completely true.

--------------------

Lily hated being separated from the man she loved, and wanted to see him badly. The little poems were the only things that made her happy. That's why she found herself waiting for them, staring out the window for hours on end. They kept her going, knowing that James loved her.

James' next letter actually made Lily cry.

_Dear Lily,_

_Your heart may long for love that is more near,_

_So when I'm gone these words will be here,_

_To ease every fear,_

_And dry up every tear,_

_And make it very clear._

_I kiss you, and I know,_

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours._

_Thinking oh, is it love?_

_Love,_

_James_

Lily sat on her bed crying. She decided to reply to this letter, telling him that she missed him, and wanted him to come over that Saturday.

--------------------

She received James' reply on Friday. She was smiling for the rest of the day after she saw what he had written.

_Dear Lily,_

_It is love, from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours._

_Thinking oh, is it love?_

_I kiss you and I know._

_It is love, from the first_

_Time pressed my lips against yours._

_Thinking oh, is it love?_

_Love_

_James_

_P.S. I'll be over at around noon tomorrow. I love you._

--------------------

Lily woke up early the next morning, wanting everything to be perfect for when James came over. She couldn't wait to see him. His letters were what had kept her going, and she still carried all of them around with her. She sat by the window, staring out it, until she saw him. The second she caught sight of him she ran to the door and pulled it opened. A huge smile appeared on James' face when he saw her. She ran out side, and practically attacked him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, hugging him.

"I missed you so much James," she said into his ear.

"I missed you, too, Lills," He replied and twirled her around.

"I love you, Lily," James said, after he had put her down.

"I love you too, James," she said, before he leaned down to kiss her.

A/N: well, there's another random song fic for you. I don't know if it came out as good as I thought it would, but I have to read it over again to be sure. Well tell me what you think of it. Oh and the song is called "Oh, it is Love," by Hellogoodbye. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Reviews? Maybe? Please?


End file.
